Daisy
by Avaritia et Invidia
Summary: "To overwrite the accumulated sins, you've got as many times as you need, from the repeating start line. Painting a tomorrow different from the past, painting hope for just the two of us, there's the start line. I never say goodbye... That's how it always is."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's:**__ It is the last time that I am changing the location of this story. I apologize for the inconvenience. As for the reason, please do not ask. It is not something I can disclose about. Once again, apologies for the inconvenience. This will be updated this weekend. That is sure. Title is changed for I find it the most appropriate for what I feel for the story._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The song "Daisy" belongs to Stereo Dive Foundation. I make no claims on it or on the lyrics, or on the translated lyrics._

_**Note:**__ Angels will refer to the Chief of Heavens as "Father" while the Chief of Heavens would refer to them either as "son" or "daughter", depending on their gender._

* * *

><p><em>Long had I given up on the world, just as it had long given up on I<em>

_Darkness blinded my lifeless eyes for eternity_

_Blindly, I trudged upon the road in isolation from everything_

* * *

><p>The existence of a haven beyond the boundary of the living has always been a matter of thousand speculations. The concept of its very existence varies by different forms, formulated by the different speculations themselves and altered by cultural beliefs. If there is such a thing which humanity could be certain of, depending on how much faith they place on possibilities, there really is the existence of a dwelling for souls after death. To the fragments of once living beings residing there, the name bestowed upon that vast and endless dwelling is called <em>The<em> _Beyond_ wherein the Chief of Heavens, possessing the knowledge and wisdom of the entire world, dictates the ultimate fate of every single being given from birth up to the transition towards death.

In his beacon are a million angels, designated to play the role of guardians for their respective human subjects. Possessing a sliver of their god's power, the ability to alter certain circumstances to a life, whichever they please, is possible given that such alteration was for a good cause and only to a minimal extent. Well aware of their positions, rarely did someone question the ruling of the ultimate king.

The world of the living is plagued with a million beings of differing origin and kind. Certain others unknown to the knowledge of mankind, awaiting to be discovered beyond what has been perceived. Certain others cowering from the wandering hands and foolish minds cultivated upon existence. Yet, there are those that exist, but are seemingly accursed. Beings which the Chief had long abandoned and lost hope upon for the degree of mistake that they had committed. These wandering beings roam the blood-soaked soils of the earth endlessly, having lost their purpose and rights beyond the gates of their dwelling. These beings are known as _fallen angels_.

The context of fallen angels had been comparatively twisted over the centuries by the humans whom more or less are completely unaware that the information is actually factual to some extents. Fallen angels truly once served the high king, but with the tarnishing of the humanity did they come to be banished in the world of the living for eternity. The seven cardinal sins: _Ira _or Wrath (Kagami), _Avaritia_ or Greed (Kise), _Gula_ or Gluttony (Murasakibara) _Luxuria_ or Lust (Nijimura), _Acedia _or Sloth (Aomine), _Invidia_ or Envy (Midorima) and _Superbia_ or Pride (Akashi).

The loss of the seven angels was excruciating to bear for the king, for he treated each of them as children of his own. Nevertheless, following through with what he had dictated in his own dwelling, he casted them aside as if their existence was never dawned upon by the ethereal glow of the radiant sun.

Failed creations as they are deemed as, their existence had long been banished to the world of the living, residing in the presence of each and every single being. Their names had long been unspoken, forbidden to be uttered as the king still mourned of such loss. Failed creations, they would eternally be dubbed as. Failed creations beyond any form of salvation.

Despite the fact that it is humanity that caused for such, the Chief of Heavens continues to watch over every being while aided by their respective guardian angels. In humanity, he placed upon his frailest angel, _Spes_ or Hope (Kuroko). For with the accumulated sins that still blossomed from those fertile lands, he believed, though not so prominently on, the concept of redemption.

The bond between a guardian angel and a human subject has always fallen on the category - using a human comparison - of professional. Not that there exists any means for angels and humans to make any form of contact, or for humans to see what are invisible from sight. Not that there had been an angel foolish enough to transcend the boundary existing between the two worlds.

The bond of an angel and a human has never surpassed that of the basic, which entitled the winged creature to simply play its role as a mere guidance for the human throughout his life years until his time had been fully drained. A greater bond is simply... unheard of. A greater bond is simply impossible.

Or so the angels believed. Or so they presumed.

The Chief of Heavens refuses to believe in the idea of angels coexisting with humans, the mere entertainment of the idea already considerably a mistake in itself. There is, after all, a fine line that separates all beings in different categories. Angels are no exception to such, but the restrictions to their being are far stricter than what humanity implements on their own kind.

Naming one, angels are forbidden to fall in love or to be in an intimate relation with any form of being.

If there is an emotion that the Chief of Heavens forcefully removed from the hearts of his so-called children, it was the capability to fall in love out of his personal judgment from reminisced fragments of the past. His angels that had fallen... Surely, this was a mistake that he is firm of not repeating ever again.

But the emotion has always been far too strong and complex to contain, even by his own powers. Transcend it would do so, just to attain its goal. Without a care for its victims, one by one would it bind them, regardless of what being each might be. And apparently...

An angel has never been a given exception to its conquest.

* * *

><p><em>To forgive the countless, repetitive sins of the world of my existence<em>

_How utterly absurd_

_Forgiveness is divine, but such utter fool would only believe that_

* * *

><p>The prestige of being an angel and serving the Chief of Heavens is incomparable to any form of recognition; such factual information long ingrained in the minds of each being of that kind. Possessing a great extent of the world's knowledge and wonders upon creation, and being bestowed upon with pristine white wings that allows one to soar through unimaginable heights... Quite a few things that come along just by being created of that kind.<p>

Every angel has their own distinctive personality which distinguishes them to a certain extent from others. By the manner in which their Father created them, he favored none, equally bestowing gifts upon each of his children. What remains of their being, they solely cultivated themselves throughout the years, none on such a negative or constructive light. As much as possible, neutrality was a trait exemplified to each, just as much as absolute obedience.

Angels fulfill different roles accordingly in the world of the living. Some angels portray the role of keepers, preserving what is left from the havoc their subjects had caused, may that preservation be in the form of another creature or of a form of habitat. Some angels portray the role of messengers, delivering the prayers of every human to their Father. Furthermore and most importantly out of all, there are the guardians whom serve as human companions.

In the world of _The Beyond_, an annual gathering in the house of the Chief of Heavens would occur in festivity of the birth of a million human souls. Annually, a million angels would be dispatched, attending to their human subjects immediately from the day that the soul is to be presented in their hands. The binding of two beings... A sacred act in itself. For not only their lives, but their souls are intertwined. The bind in itself enables an angel to bestow a name upon the child and to leave his mark on his human subject; a mark that would symbolize not only of responsibility, but the possession of the soul.

Another blissful year is to dawn upon.

On the wintry night of an eventful year, as the grandfather clocks chimed simultaneously to mark the 25th of December, the angels jubilantly emerged from their respective dwellings to gather at the house of their Father as the designated time for the celebration approaches. The festivity of the birth of a million souls.

But, not all angels awaited for such moment.

A certain lone angel did not budge the slightest from his position, silvery-steel pupils gazing with an eerie sense of calm into nothingness. Dressed completely in an overall, pristine white formal attire, the angel did not seem to mind the biting coldness as his wings protectively encased his frame in a makeshift, yet loose cocoon.

Every single detail of him exuded of a questionable, yet alluring mystique. From the seemingly silky and flowing silver locks that framed his intricately sculpted features, down to the light frame of long lashes, curling so delicately at the ends to emphasize the silvery-steel bottomless pupils underneath. The built of his body is decent, for the lack of a better comparison, just considerably tall and lean, complimenting him just right.

Thin lips parted just a slight bit, allowing the angel to release a held intake of breath filled with nothing but resignation. A sense of longing sparked for a second in his chest as he opted to staying for a little while longer, but knowing that his Father's words are not to defied, he had no choice but to oblige. Keeping his expression naturally blank, he turned his back towards the oblivious humans, steel hues lifting up to the twinkling star-clustered ceiling above. The shackles of being a guardian angel engraved itself tightly against his pale, porcelain skin.

"Aren't you taking your own sweet time, Mayuzumi-san?" A soft cooing voice remarked from the angel's side, snapping the flow of his thoughts abruptly.

With a clearly displeased expression, the angel turned his head completely to the side in favor of acknowledging his companion then. Clad in nothing but a pristine white attire just as well, the distinguishable physical difference between the two was undoubtedly the color of their eyes and locks. Jet-black hair and eyes, yet those sparkling optics possessed no form of a sinister aura. Plush pale lips curled upwards in an amused smile, the noirette casually waved as a form of greeting.

"Takao Kazunari..." the angel greeted the noirette accordingly, his tone reflecting his lack of amusement.

The greeting was met with a pitiful whine, the noirette's wings dipping slightly to further reflect the angel's displeasure.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. If I knew you would greet me like that, I might as well have said your name just to spite you," Takao complained with a huff, copying the same tone that was used to utter his name as he spoke of the other angel's name.

"Should you not be inside the house by now?" Mayuzumi questioned, dismissing the male's complaint with nonchalance as he extended his wings abruptly to brush off any traces of snow clinging onto the folds of the feathers.

"As should you," Takao retorted, smoothing out his expression to reflect a calm disposition. "Yet, here you are."

"I would have left minutes ago if not for your entrance," Mayuzumi countered bluntly, a small crooked smirk playing along the corners of his lips.

Takao frowned at such gesture, disliking the fact that he was being toyed upon by his companion. Effortlessly, with extended wings, he lifted himself a few feet from the ground, the rhythmic flapping of his wings barely audible to the ears of his companion. With one sharp flap of his pristine white wings, Mayuzumi smoothly lifted himself up, completely surpassing his companion.

Without knowing himself, the noirette found himself marveling at his fellow keeper's fully extended wings, seeming to glow against the background of cascading snowflakes and the deep blue hue of the midnight sky. The pride and joy of every angel is their wings, speaking in such a great volume of the actual entity residing inside the divine creature. Yet in those jet-black eyes, a state of confusion encompassed his mind at the contrasting presentation before his very sight. Despite the warmth exuding from pristine white wings, an unnatural coldness lingered in that distinctive aura surrounding the silent angel. Of isolation and loneliness. Despite his immortality, death haunted upon his face.

The ability to fly is highly comparable to none as far as Mayuzumi has ever been concerned. The exhilaration of being able to see the entirety of the whole world from an incredibly high perspective... Such sensation vaguely provided him a breath of life that his being lacked overly so. Living a life of immortality has its perks and downfalls for an angel. When one has lived for centuries in an existence with such a concise daily pattern, one has to wonder if there is much to see past the boundary of his seemingly sheltered life. Humans live... then die. Yet, one has to wonder... Is such existence better than a life of immortality?

At that moment, such petty thoughts was not a concern of Mayuzumi. For now, he would relish this sense of freedom a little bit more longer. The icy cold caress of the winter breeze against his equally pale, trembling skin.

* * *

><p><em>Foolish child, crawl back to blood-shed soil<em>

_In this foul world, you deserve not to be born_

_Dismiss this rubbish appeal of mine_

_Do pay head to the concern that underlies_

* * *

><p>As the festivity of the birth of a million souls dawned closer upon the gathered angels in the house of their Father, the gates to the world of The Beyond eventually shuts firmly tight to wander of any unwanted presence in the vicinity. Murmured greetings were exchanged here and there amongst the millions of angel that had gathered, more out of formality than connections to one another.<p>

"Does he intend to appear last?" the Chief pondered to himself out loud, a hand raising to cup his chin in a loose grip as he lounged on his rightful throne, sharp eyes of golden hues swiftly scanning for a sole silver-haired angel amidst the enormous crowd.

Despite the distance between him and his son, the Chief clearly sensed the conflicting emotions and fragments of thoughts processing through such a complex mind of Mayuzumi Chihiro. Never holding an affinity for humanity, taking away the sole passion of his son as a keeper to his creations upon nature was a firm and concise blow to his being.

The Chief would never admit it out to his children in favor of keeping his supposed view upon each of them equal, at least in their minds, but a great portion of his concern befalls upon his son, Mayuzumi. Not out of greater favor or the likes of such, but for the reason being which is the chaotic state of his mind. Alive, yet exuding of death. Free, yet portraying more of a shackled being.

If it was not the existence of his other sons whom acknowledged Mayuzumi's presence, perhaps that blank expression would have long evolved to a lifeless one. A touch of humanity was a key to giving him a different breath of life, or so the Chief deducted, if his son did not appear so reluctant on being a guardian to a human being.

The Chief was not the only one questioning the angel's arrival. Even his closest brother out of the gathered crowd had his visible, right jet-black pupil casting about the gathered angels. Himuro Tatsuya, declared guardian the recent year to a human boy christened of the name Nijimura Shuuzou, and soon to another; a rare case. Out of the million angels at the Chief's beck and call, Mayuzumi has only forged a brotherly bond with Takao and Himuro; others being nothing more than a brethren in his eyes. For that same mindset, Himuro fully returned such acknowledgement and cared extensively of the two, especially the divine silver-haired angel for Mayuzumi lacked such gesture for himself.

The sands of time were steadily running out, further indicating that the commencement of the ceremony drew closer upon them all. With a barely repressed sigh, the Chief smoothly slid off of his throne to address to the gathered angels once the time was up.

Before their Father could utter a single word, a sharp gust of wind knocked the breath of every occupant gathered for a split second, excluding the Chief of Heavens. Eyes of golden topaz shade gazed with an unfathomable expression at the sight before him. Despite his previous speculations that the angel might not appear, Mayuzumi presented himself at the middle of the gathering ground in a kneeling yet quite a regal position; bits of his feathers that came off from his extended wings cascading freely about his stiff frame.

"With all logical reasoning, I thought you would not attend," the Chief murmured in a low voice for them to solely hear, hushed murmurs resounding from the angels at the sudden appearance of Mayuzumi.

The angel raised his head up, dull steel optics gazing with utmost respect at the figure of his Father. Compared to the form of angels, the form of their Chief is comparatively older; a representation of wisdom in itself. Clad in a pristine white robe and of long, seemingly dried white locks to conceal much of creased and wrinkled features, a prominent asset of the Chief was orbs of liquid and soft golden hues.

"Forgive my tardiness, my Lord. I had been caught up with my... farewells to my duty," Mayuzumi uttered with utmost nonchalance, not making any gesture to arise from his position as the Chief approached of his frame.

"You never called me as your Father. Not even once, my son," the Chief remarked in a soft tone before gesturing for the angel to stand upon his feet. "You are forgiven. I know how attached you have become with your duty."

"Yet, you take me away from it for the purpose of being a guardian to beings whom continuously deteriorate whatever you have created upon," Mayuzumi commented as he fluidly arose from his position while folding his wings, minding his status against that of the figure before of him. "But that is not for I to question, is it not? Every course of action in this world... as you say, my Lord, has a purpose."

The Chief dismissed such commentary as if it were not uttered, with the certainty that his son was aware of his unspoken acknowledgement to that remark. Beckoning the angel to his side, Mayuzumi cautiously stepped towards the Chief, keeping a deemed proper distance between them.

"My children," the Chief began in a crisp and clear voice, distinctively heard by the millions of future guardians gathered upon his kingdom. Thin wrinkled hands steadily lifted up towards the vast ceiling of twinkling star lights adorning the night sky. "The festivity of the birth of a million souls."

Tongues of fire with distinctive, varying colors and hues materialized from the night ceiling of the sky, steadily falling down in a fixed path, only to hover before the eyes of the gathered angels. An accumulated fiery warmth emanating altogether from them was distinctly felt by the angels gathered upon the premises. _An inviting warmth_, Mayuzumi gathered for himself as the tongues of fire continued to descend bit by bit from the night sky.

A fiery red hue hovered just above Mayuzumi's right hand, burning ever so gently; the warmth of it a complete contrast to the utter coldness of his skin. Glancing about, there was not another that possessed the same radiant hue as his. Such a fiery red was solely a possession of his, as it seems.

"Come with me, my foolish child," the Chief beckoned to Mayuzumi as he with no hesitance turned about on his heels, steadily walking forth to the direction of his quarters. "We have a lot to discuss."

The angel ignored such insulting remark as he swiftly turned about his heels, the tail coat on his attire flapping slightly from behind of him as he followed suit to the Chief with a tinge of curiosity marring his own features.

* * *

><p>The fountain of life. Not a mere mythical creation, or a fragment of human disillusionment. Though, the fountain of life exists for a purpose, comparatively different from human interpretation which had been of reviving the dead. In actual fact, the purpose of the fountain of life is to form the bone and flesh for the soul of a being yet to exist; for the soul Mayuzumi now possessed upon one of his hands.<p>

Mere feet away, Mayuzumi halted and firmly stood his ground whereas the Chief fluidly sat upon the edge, deft fingers lightly tracing the smooth texture of the material. Those knowing golden orbs remained fixated upon silver hues, locked in a silent and incomprehensible exchange for an indefinite amount of time.

"You have a lot to learn of the world, my son," the Chief started after a while, lips set into a fine, thin line. "You're negativity towards humanity... I am to be blamed for that. But, I shall correct that mistake by teaching you a lesson or two about those creatures you have grown quite not so fond of."

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Mayuzumi questioned, eyes narrowing visibly into slits out of suspicion with the conclusion drawn upon.

With a simple raise of a wrinkled hand, the vibrant red fire floated towards the fountain on its own accord, hovering for only a second before descending sharply into the water. It was gruesome to see the entire process as with the formation of the child from mere nothingness into bones then flesh, but silver optics intently engraved such sight into his mind.

Minutes of silence transpired between them before the temporary vessel of the child's soul was lifted to the surface of the water. What caught Mayuzumi's sight almost immediately was not the pale alabaster skin, but the bright scarlet wisps present on the child's crown. Such a tiny creature the child was, and for a second, a sense of pity arose from within the angel's chest. Such a tiny, yet beautiful creature does not deserve to be born of a foul and corrupted society.

"He will be the only child to the eldest of the Akashi clan. This child will be under your care..." the Chief stated as he retrieved the silent infant from the surface of the water, eyes of golden hues gleaming with a certain, yet natural affection. "... for a few years, that is."

A glowing mark of a number suddenly engraved itself along the infant's neck; a common mark of the Chief all angels were well-aware of. In the simplest of contexts, it was a mark of death bestowed upon any human whom the Chief has placed a fixed number of years upon. To an angel, age must not deem too valuable due to their immortality. But for humans, it is of great value.

The number that engraved itself on the infant's soul... was seventeen.

"I shall take his life then on his seventeenth birthday, since you so desire to go back to being a keeper. I hope by then, you would have come to possess a different light towards the humans," the Chief stated simply before passing the child to his guardian whom almost clumsily cradled the child on cold arms.

As Mayuzumi casted his eyes down upon the soul of his subject, closed lids gradually fluttered open to reveal bright, scarlet pupils staring nonchalantly into those dull silver hues. Those round eyes... They should not affect him as it was then. Yet, he found a sickening sensation pooling at the bottom of his stomach and the column of his throat lodging, fully constricted. Despite the lack in existence of emotions in the child's eyes, a particular one stood so prominently, and undoubtedly leaving him disturbed to the very core of his being.

A silent accusation.

Mayuzumi was clearly unsure what drove the following words right out of his lips. Perhaps it was the burden of taking a life out of his own selfishness, but a part of him begged to differ with a completely separate reason. Wrapping his wings around both their frames in a fruitless attempt to provide a false sense of warmth and security, he slowly lifted his eyes to meet expectant golden optics.

"Would it be possible to bestow my mark on the child's left eye?" was the angel's request.

"That is your decision, my son. He will be under your care for seventeen years, after all," the Chief answered as he patted his son on the shoulder upon walking past his stiff frame to address to his children ever so graciously awaiting for his presence.

Alone with the soul of the child in his arms, the angel carefully raised his right hand, placing the palm flat against the left scarlet orb, uttering a whispered chant to the child in his care. A fleeting icy cold sensation passed through the warm scarlet hue as it was discolored to a soft, almost golden, topaz hue. Heterochromia optics of scarlet and topaz.

"Through that eye, we are bonded as one. To see as what you will, to be of what you are. That mark will mark you as mine for as long as you're alive; your soul shall I possess eternally of my lifetime..." Mayuzumi breathed as his fingers gingerly brushed wisps of scarlet locks on the child's crown.

Little did he know that such petty words were not fully conditional upon his side. Attachment is such a powerful variable that would only serve to determine the future. But in his stubborn state of mind, he believed that the emotions of guilt served as the foundation for his questionable desires with regards to the child.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

The task is done. Now, they are bound as one.

"Your name shall be Akashi Seijuuro, child."

* * *

><p><em>Should I be capable of dictating lives<em>

_I'd rather we be not cast upon this existence_

_In a world where our beings are cursed to meet_

_In a world where I desire none but you_

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paring: MayuAka**_

_**Rating: T (Later M)**_

_**Note:**__ Angels will refer to the Chief of Heavens as "Father" while the Chief of Heavens would refer to them either as "son" or "daughter", depending on their gender._

_**Disclaimer (I do not claim them as my own):**_

_**-**__Summary is the English translation of the chorus of __**Daisy by Stereo Dive Foundation**__. (Basically the theme song I choose for this story.)_

_-Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_**Words of Gratitude: **__To anyone reading and supporting this, thank you very much._

* * *

><p><em>There was never any shed of kindness in this world.<em>

* * *

><p>"You have gotten soft, my King. Are you ascertained that your decision won't garner any mistake?"<p>

Seated upon his rightful position upon a golden throne in all his ever respectable glory, the Chief of Heavens simply hummed at the commentary, wrinkled fingers slowly gliding along one of the armrests, tracing the ever so exquisite design carved upon the surface. Liquid golden pupils gazed upon bright emerald optics, drawn upon by the excessive doubt exuding from such natural beauty. Leaning back upon his throne, the Chief took a deep intake of breath… and paused. As if, for once, uncertain of uttering the words that were supposed to come out from partially dried lips. Even he had to doubt, was his decision such a righteous one? The value of a life was not something to be taken lightly, especially that of a human being, a mere mortal threading the world in an indecisive amount of time not more than a century for a lifetime. Such a waste would be the child's life should he take it. But, there was no taking back the judgment he had bestowed upon the child. It is done.

"Alexandra…" The Chief breathed, extending a hand to the glowing figure of the female spirit before him – a spirit of a once living human. The presence of her soul, Alexandra Garcia's soul, serves as a reminder to the Chief of his reason for allowing the existence of humanity still. "Favored daughter, why do you question my decision?"

Alexandra seated herself before the Chief's feet, emerald green eyes casting upon the other dwelling souls of her kind. Given her nature as a human being, the answer was quite simple and obvious. Instilled in her, even by birth, was compassion to feel for the misfortune of others. Pity, it was, in its simplest form.

"Poor child," Alexandra murmured, brushing back blonde locks from hindering her sight, the tips of her fingers lingering on the surface of her pale and cold cheeks. Her hands gradually rested upon her lap, folding neatly while her eyes appraised her surroundings. "I just… pity that his life would be taken at such a barely ripe age. Is his existence really destined to be… that insignificant?" Alexandra had to question, more so to herself, clear dissatisfaction in her eyes.

"Significance is but a matter of mere definition, my child. Every being in this world has their purpose. To create a balance in this world, the cycle of life from birth to death is inevitable. I believe the child's purpose can be deemed with much more meaning if he could utilize it to educate what is of the troubled mind of my son," the Chief answered thoughtfully.

Alexandra suppressed the urge to sigh, bright emerald eyes becoming drawn to the said son of the Chief dining with his so-called brothers in celebration of the festivity. The celebration was presented in the simplest manner as could possibly be conceived with a hearty meal of the usual loaves of bread, delectable fish meat, and chalices of the sweetest wines. For once, Alexandra mused, humans were able to conceive something true in their religious contexts.

Be as what the Father might say, her human nature begged to differ with the cruel judgment placed upon the child the silver-haired angel was to guard. It was simply… wrong, in all sense of the word. Is the child not a son of the Chief of Heavens as well? Was his short existence solely just for Mayuzumi's welfare? Alexandra refused to believe that. No human deserved such kind of existence. But, as such, her thoughts could not be expressed to change what has been decided by the Chief. No matter how conceivably immoral everything of it was to her eyes, her opinions and thoughts were just hushed objections.

Or perhaps, maybe not so hushed.

Alexandra did not need to have any vocal confirmations to be ascertained of what she was seeing. With the Chief's attention divided and directed to his other children, he was not able to process that almost invisible but doubtful expression presenting itself on Mayuzumi's face as he pressed a hand against his left chest where his heart, and the child's soul dwells. Mayuzumi, even at such an early stage, was already unconsciously expressing what Alexandra could only assume as a silent agreement to what she thought of the judgment as well. No, she could not voice her objections to the said decisions. But, that did not mean that she could not tamper once the judgment was to be passed.

Seventeen years – the very time that she has to formulate a plan to save the child, by some means.

"I think… we can learn a lot from this child. That is all," Alexandra remarked simply in such a hushed tone, casually tossing her hair back as she closed her eyes.

Even in death, it seemed that her soul could never be completely at rest, she mused.

* * *

><p>Red. A fiery red. That blazing hue of red that exuded of regality and fiery warmth that Mayuzumi could not completely come to comprehend.<p>

Warmth… _Warmth…_

That was the only thing that registered in Mayuzumi's mind as he placed a hand upon his chest, relishing the warmth that the soul exuded of. The soul of the child he was to guard and protect…. The soul of the child whom he would indirectly kill after. For some reason, without having to admit it out loud, he had become a murderer out of his own free will. What was to happen was not what he would have wished for or what he would expect from the King's nature. A mistake, that was all that there was to the whole situation. A mistake based upon his incompetence and foolishness of not accepting what was offered to him.

_The decision was wrong._

A velvet voice crooned in his head; his subconsciousness, perhaps, or as he would wish to believe in as it reflected just what he believed of the whole situation. The decision was wrong, but there was nothing that he could do so. In the end, he would just have to accept that a life was placed upon his hands. That was all that there was to it. To live with the perception of having become a murderer, perhaps it was something he could live on for. Attachment with humans were unheard of, after all. The child would not be an exception. The child _could not _be an exception, to put things simply.

_It is entirely your fault._

Mayuzumi slowly closed his eyes to drive the voice out from his mind, but the voice kept speaking to him, _haunting_ him with thoughts that he would rather not entertain any further. But, the voice continued to croon and coo to him, in that velvet voice oozing purely of an accusatory statements and venom.

_You killed him. You murdered him._

Stop.

_You are a monster._

"Chi-chan, you look so pale. What's wrong?" Takao inquired, his head tilted to the side. Himuro equally directed his attention to the said male, shifting his gaze to him but nothing more.

Mayuzumi neglected the question for a few seconds, occupied with his own thoughts to even make a response.

"It's nothing," Mayuzumi breathed, slowly unclenching his fist around the area above his heart, unaware that he had unconsciously closed his hand in the first place.

Takao seemed to realize that that was just a petty excuse, but a hand on his shoulder, placed by Himuro, was enough to silence him and to tell him to provide Mayuzumi the isolation and silence he very much needed. Mayuzumi directed his gaze down at the chalice of wine in his other hand, trying to make out his reflection as best as he could with the surface of the liquid rippling under the trembles of his hand. Himuro observed him closely, but did nothing else but to pat his back once. Something surely happened to have greatly shaken up the angel's composure, the noirette was certain of that. But, he would not be the one to pry from his brother.

Mayuzumi raised his head to look at Himuro, his eyes meeting the latter's exposed one for a brief second before he glanced away once more, his hand reflexively clenching tighter around the chalice to the point of almost shattering it into pieces.

Almost.

A loud, clanging noise repetitively resonated throughout the area almost eerily, forcing the guardians to pause from their dining, and filling the atmosphere with a certain dread none could completely fathom or explain. The angels cringed in their positions, caution being the only reasonable thought filling their minds as their eyes scanned about the area in question and anticipation. The brothers held their ground though the strands of hair on their napes stood up as if to warn them that something awry would occur.

A deep intake of breath.

A pause in the clanging of metal.

And then…

What was once the gate had been forcefully pushed to the side, remnants of the hinges finely crushed to mere ashes. Beyond the gates rested seven human-sized crows that combusted into black flames, the feathers shedding to expose the creatures inside, banished eternally from the world _Beyond_ to forever walk on the blood-soaked soils of the earth.

* * *

><p><em>Fears did not feed them, but the actions that drove someone from fear into mindless insanity did.<em>

* * *

><p>Beyond the curtain of cascading black feathers was a pair of eyes. Blood-red eyes. Blood-red eyes that immediately focused on stunned silver optics, drawn to the alluring color and what remained fathomless in that seemingly lifeless eyes. <em>Look away,<em> a voice in Mayuzumi's head warned in a voice barely above a hushed whisper. But the warning was neglected, and the gaze was returned with equal fascination.

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever heard of the kiss of death?<em>

* * *

><p>One by one, the banished angels straightened their frames to present themselves in full glory, coal-black wings folding neatly on their backs. In appearance they might seem identical, as with the rusted identical chain collars on their necks that binds them to the human world, but what distinguished each from the other were the hues of their seemingly lifeless eyes. The guardian angels closely stood along the sides in a defensive stance, prepared to fight off the creatures that were once their comrades.<p>

"_Well, well, well… It has been… a long… long time since we have been here in The Beyond. What a breath of fresh and clean air…" _One of the fallen angels commented as he confidently stepped forward, his arms extending to the sides as he deeply took an intake of breath. The step taken heightened caution amongst the guardians, but nothing further.

"You have no right to be here, _Superbia_. All seven of you. This is not your home anymore. _Spes _was supposed to guard the seven of you," the Chief proclaimed, his liquid golden eyes becoming uncharacteristically cold and guarded as he addressed to the creature who used to be his son. _Pride _bowed elegantly in mock apology before straightening his frame out once again.

"_Forgive us, our King. But, we have not come to return if that is what you… hope," Pride_ breathed, a smirk curling his lips as he uttered the last word. _"Speaking of hope, I __**sincerely **__hope that you have not been directing blind eyes towards your son Spes. Unless you have, he has been gone for a long… long time." _The smirk on _Pride's _lips grew more pronounced at that, one of his hands lifting up to the rusted collar on his neck, ripping it off before tossing it to the Chief as did the other fallen angels. _"But, that does not matter now, does it? We came here simply to… return a favor."_

A favor. Uttered so sickly sweet that none believed that something good was to come of it. There was a clear suffocating air of obsession towards revenge that exuded from the banished creatures, so overwhelming that there was certainty in the guardians' minds that there was no room for resentment in whichever the banished creatures were planning to do as a returning favor. As if in understanding, _Pride's_ eyes lidded significantly, an eerie sense of calmness evident in his blood-red eyes.

_"Spes feeds off on humanity's goodness. That energy he receives is his food, the sole substantial factor that allows for his power and existence. Take his food away... what do you think will happen?" Pride_ rhetorically questioned, his lips curling to a wicked smirk.

_"It was that 'kindness' towards humanity that killed Spes~" Envy_ purred, giddily spinning once with a jubilant expression in his features.

_"Killed Spes~ Killed Spes~" Lust _followed, licking his lips slowly as if savoring a treat.

_Pride_ lifted one of his hands to hush the two, the crooked smirk on his lips still firmly in place. The guardians looked warily at one another, questioning if the information was to be trusted. But, _Spes_ was supposed to guard the seven fallen angels. With his absence, what was there for them to doubt of what they have been told?

_"Sinful humans. Day by day... Feeding off on the misery of others," Pride_ murmured, casting his eyes to the ground as he circled his brethren. _"Murders and robberies, corruptions and adultery, deception and insanity... Day by day, we feed off on that. But, ah... How rich the taste is. Saccharine..."_

_Pride_ shivered at the mere thought of the taste, pale fingers twitching erratically under the judging eyes of his former brethren. Mayuzumi evidently recoiled with disgust; the movement, so clear in the eyes of the fallen angel. The angel stiffened under the penetrating gaze, his body completely locking into place without him realizing. With a low and drawn out moan, the fallen angel stepped back with a slight bounce in his step, long arms coming up to wrap around his trembling firmly.

"_Would you like a taste?" Pride _offered with a light hint of a purr. _"Or rather… You have so many… many of our kind at your beck and call. You would not mind… losing a few more of them – like us, would you?" Pride _concluded, blood-red eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

One by one, each fallen angel combusted into raging black flames and sharply struck themselves on an unguarded angel's chest, their bodies completely disappearing within the body of their hosts. The contact of their eyes was the sole reason that spelled the angel's death as _Pride _penetrated Mayuzumi's body mercilessly, clawing his way through the angel's body and soul before completely disappearing inside without as much as a trace.

_"A wicked beast, you'd come to hold, of blood; no soul, on trembling hands of your sinning soul."_

The words of the fallen angel, uttered in such a sweet and crystalline voice, was the last thing that Mayuzumi heard before he collapsed on the ground, his frame convulsing heavily as the then raging flame seemed to burn him from the inside.

Startled shouts resonated throughout the air, but the noise was dulled as the angels' senses visibly weakened, dark spots clouding their already blurred sights. The sight of his Father, kneeling before his collapsed and convulsing frame with such an expression of alarm was the last thing that Mayuzumi was able to register in his mind before he succumbed to a state of unconsciousness he knew not if he would awaken from.

That, and the burning sensation around his erratically, palpitating heart.

* * *

><p><em>There was nothing more to remember of today than I stealing your future.<em>

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


End file.
